Galletas
by Roronoa Szayel
Summary: Touko las odia, pero Tsunami las ama. Tendrán que vivir con eso... ¿O es que algo camibará? ToukoxTsunami. Terrible Summary T.T


**-.****GALLETAS****.-**

**Notas: **¡Bueno, creo que esta pareja no tiene muchos fans que digamos, pero vamos, es linda y ustedes saben! Ah mi y a mi hermano nos gusta mucho. ¡Perdonadme por las faltas ortográficas!

**Advertencia: **Ninguna, o eso creo. :3

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level 5.

**Dedicado a:** Fubuki EternalBlizzard Shirou.

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHIROU!_

-.-.-

Tsunami abrió la puerta de la cocina por Tachimukai al tiempo que el menor entraba; manos llenas de bolsas con víveres. -¡Gracias! — agradeció el pequeño portero mientras depositaba las bolsas en una esquina de la gran cocina.

_*Flashback*_

_Esa noche el pequeño Tachimukai había invitado a dormir a su amigo Tsunami, tenían la noche para ellos dos… Hasta que Touko apareció frente a la puerta y preguntó si podía usar el baño. Venía empapada de agua, sabrá Dios que le habría pasado. La chica tomó la ropa que Tachimukai le ofreció y se retiró__._

_*Fin de Flashback*_

Tsunami busco y re-busco entre las bolsas, buscando lo que él había encargado -¿Las tienes, verdad? —Pregunto preocupado, solamente para estar seguro.

Tachimukai asintió, orgulloso de si mismo -Si. Hasta tenían una oferta de 2 x 1 hasta la siguiente semana —Dejó de empacar los víveres y volteo la cabeza hacia Tsunami. -¿Esas deben durar toda la semana, entendido? —

Tsunami sonrió grande y se acerco al pequeño para poderlo abrazar -¡Por eso es que eres mi mejor portero! — Lo dijo con demasiado entusiasmo haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara.

El jugador defensa aun seguía abrazando a su amigo cuando Haruna entró a la habitación con una cara que era mejor no negarle nada. -Tachimukaaaaai~—

-¿Cómo es que entraste? —Preguntó Tsunami.

-¿Que pasa, Haruna? —Tachimukai preguntó de entre los brazos del moreno. Haciendo al chico a un lado, se acomodó la camiseta y regresó con las bolsas.

-El entrenador quiere verte— Haruna dijo feliz w ignorando la pregunta de Tsunami, rodeando la mesa y tomando del brazo a Tachimukai. -Vamos— Y comenzó a correr con él.

-¿Es importante? — El portero suspiró, frenando con sus talones para bajar la velocidad con la que iba Haruna. Haruna asintió con fuerza. -¿Puedes terminar de desempacar los artículos? —Miró al jugador defensa de Raimond.

Tsunami miró las bolsas y después a Tachimukai -¿Todas? —Pregunto incrédulo -Ni siquiera se donde van guardadas la mayoría de las cosas —

-Entonces pídele a Touko que te ayude —Tachimukai trataba quedarse en la cocina, pero con Haruna seria imposible -¡Por favor, Tsunami-san! —

El chico hizo un puchero e hizo un ademan con su mano claramente diciendo: "Entiendo. Bla Bla, vete".

-Esas cosas deben de estar todas fuera de mi vista para cuando regrese —Tachimukai gritó fuerte mientras era arrasado con Haruna por el corredor de su casa hacia afuera en donde el entrenador los esperaba.

Tsunami escuchó las órdenes dadas por el portero y se sentó frente a las bolsas -¿Todas? —Se pregunto a si mismo. Era verdad, no sabía ni en donde carajos iba cada cosa. Puesto que nunca entraba a la cocina de nadie y menos la de él excepto a comer y con la comida lista. La mayoría del tiempo Tachimukai lo invitaba a cenar a su casa, era como si viviera con el.

Estaba en problemas...

Escogiendo la primera bolsa a su frente, lanzo su contenido a una esquina. No había mucho en ella, sopas, cajas de cereal, y una clase de salsa... y... y...

¡Oh Dios!

-¡OREEEEOOOOSSS! —Tsunami chilló, tomando la caja y abrazándola contra su pecho, cuidando de no romper o despedazar las galletas que estaban dentro. -Oh Dios, Oreos Oreos Oreos Oreos Oreoooos! —Rió como una colegiala y brincó a un gabinete grande metálico, tomando una taza de café y brincó nuevamente al refrigerador por leche, derramando aquí y allá pequeñas porciones de esta con mano trémula.

En menos de dos minutos, Tsunami tenía el paquete de Oreos abierto y ya tomaba la primera galleta dentro de la taza de leche cuando la puerta se abrió y Touko camino dentro, aparentemente por un postre.

-Estas mojada —Tsunami observo, hablando con la boca llena. Una toalla alrededor del cuello de Touko; usando un camisón blanco y unas pijamas flojas, mostrando el firme estomago de esta.

-Uh, Duh, Acabo de salir de la ducha. Tachimukai regreso ya, ¿no? —Pregunto Touko, mirando las bolsas en el piso.

Tsunami tragó en seco y asintió afirmativo a su amiga, tomando dos galletas al igual y sumergiendo solo una en el vaso, para suavizarlas.

Touko miró a Tsunami y pregunto sin pensarlo "¿Que comes?"

Tsunami sacó las Oreo de la leche para que no se deshicieran, pero antes de comerlas contesto, -Oreos… ¿Gustas? Tengo leche también—

Touko hizo un gesto de desagrado, usando una toalla para secar su cabello húmedo mientras buscaba entre las bolsas.

Tsunami tragó una galleta y preguntó de nuevo -¿Segura que no quieres? —

Touko hizo gesto de desagrado -Las oreos son asquerosas —Dijo. -Ponen tu boca oscura —Añadió después.

Tsunami tenía una cara de horror – ¡¿Las O-oreos? ¿Crees que las Oreos son asquerosas? ¿Que es lo que te pasa? — La chica continúo buscado entre las bolsas, ignorando a Tsunami, el chico de pelo rosado siguió con lo suyo; mordiendo tiernamente su galleta –Bien —Gruño con un puchero, -Veremos si vuelvo a ofrecerte una galleta de nuevo—

Tsunami echo un vistazo a su compañera. En vez de comer las galletas como usualmente hacia, se quedo viendo hacia Touko y después hacia las migajas de galletas con ojos de perrito.

-¡Por Dios! — Gruñó Touko, cubriendo sus ojos con la toalla. -¡deja de hacer eso! —

-Toooooukoooo… —Tsunami caminó hasta ella, deslizando su cintura contra la mesa mientras se acercaba a Touko, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios -Por favor come una galleta, solo unaaaa... — canturreo.

-No. —Touko estaba completamente seria, pero Tsunami tenía esa infantil sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Si! —En un solo movimiento, Tsunami saltó encima de Touko y cayeron al suelo. Usando la sorpresa de Touko, Tsunami dominó el momento y se colocó arriba de esta, rodillas a los costados del estomago de la chica.

-Cómela —Tsunami le ofreció la galleta, pero Touko solo miraba la negra figura frente sus ojos.

Tsunami apretó con sus rodillas los lados del estomago de Touko levemente –Comeeee —El jugador imperativo de Raimond acerco nuevamente la galleta al rostro de Touko, pero ella ni se movió.

-Cómela, Oh lo hare por la fuerza. Usando mi boca—

Touko chisto a la horrible imagen de la galleta, pero abrió la boca y Tsunami introdujo la galleta en ella. Touko mastico rápido para que el sabor de la Oreo se fuera rápido, y Tsunami podía escuchar los crujidos que Touko hacia sonar.

-Ya esta. ¿ Lo vez? —Touko abrió la boca y Tsunami la inspecciono para quedar seguro de que verdaderamente la había comido. -¿Puedes quitarte de encima ya? —

Tsunami ignoró el pedido de Touko, levanto el puño y apoyo la barbilla en este, -Tu boca esta negra ahora. —El de pelo rosado rio por debajo. -¿La mía también? —

Touko y apenas vio la boca del jugador, pero asintió y trato de quitar al chico de arriba de ella. Sorpresivamente, no estaba funcionando.

-Oi, Touko, tienes unas boronas por aquí —Tsunami frunció el ceño y metió su pulgar a la boca, para luego limpiar con él el labio inferior de Touko. -Aun siguen ahí —Tsunami lamio su pulgar, presionado más fuerte. -¡Listo! Mejor —Tsunami introdujo el dedo nuevamente a su boca y jugueteo con el y con su lengua.

-!¿E-estas loco? ¡No puedes ir por ahí limpiando gente con saliva así como así! —Touko estaba furiosa y temblaba mucho. ¿Que acaso Tsunami era tonto? ¿O tal vez, estaba jugando con ella?

Touko se apoyo de sus codos y miro a Tsunami -Quítate —Le ordeno, -Tengo que ir a lavarme los dientes y quitarme este horrible sabor—

Tsunami hizo un puchero y se hizo a un lado, pero antes de que Touko pudiera escapar se movió a un lado de ella. -Tus labios siguen sucios —Dijo tranquilamente.

-¡Lo se! —Gritó Touko enojada -¡Por eso es que iré a lavarme! —

-Eso es una perdida de galletas, —Murmuro Tsunami, y bajo su cuerpo hacia el de Touko, moviéndose de una manera rara.

-¡¿Que diablos haces, Tsunami? —Pregunto Touko, asustada. El chico estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, y las palabras que él había dicho no eran para nada buenas.

-Limpiare tu boca por ti —Ofreció Tsunami, ojos hermosos se encontraron con los de Touko

-N-no —Demasiado tarde para negarse. Tsunami cubrió los labios de la peli-roja con los suyos y recorrió su labio con la lengua como si pidiera permiso para entrar a ella. Las mejillas de la pequeña tomaron un color carmesí muy tierno.

Touko se sorprendió de la seguridad y de las acciones de Tsunami que hasta abrió la boca sin pensar, y la lengua de Tsunami entro a la húmeda cavidad de la chica, sin gastar el mínimo de tiempo.

Touko estaba embobada con la sensación que la lengua de Tsunami le daba que ni siquiera noto las manos de Tsunami alrededor de su cuerpo y bajo su ropa.

-Tsu-Tsunami, P-para —Chilló cuando al fin Tsunami paro por un respiro. Pero una mirada a los ojos llenos de pasión del jugador, y la chica supo que no habría escape.

-Oops, creo que se me olvido ese lugar, —Dijo riendo malévolamente, acercando su boca a la de Touko, masajeando el rostro de la peli-roja lentamente.

Ahora, en vez de jugar con su amiga (Si es que se le puede llamar así todavía), Tsunami opto por recorrer la hilera de dientes de Touko con su lengua, tratando de quitar lo negro de la galleta de ellos.

Tsunami debió pensar que Touko no iba a pelear de regreso. Que equivocado estaba. Dejando salir una que otra maldición, Tsunami levanto su mano a la altura de sus ojos y vio un trance de sangre. Touko lo había mordido.

-¡Ghmn! ¿Porque hiciste eso Touko? —La lujuria en los ojos de Tsunami casi desaparecía por completo, un pequeño toque de enojo-humor los comenzaba a inundar.

-Deja de molestar entonces —Respondió Touko.

-Te dije que te ayudaría a limpiarte los dientes, ya que no te gusta el sabor de las Oreo—

-Pude haber usado un cepillo de dientes —Murmuro Touko, viendo lejos de los ojos de Tsunami.

Tsunami frunció el ceño, pero el tono en la voz de Touko lo hicieron reaccionar. -Pudiste usar el cepillo, pero... —

Tsunami miro a Touko a los ojos y después al piso -Peeeero... —Touko recalco, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

-Pero… —suspiro. -Ya que ofreciste tus servicios, seria rudo tirarlos al diablo—

-Esperaba que dijeras algo como eso —Dijo Tsunami, inflando los morritos alegremente, listo para abrazar a la menor.

-Um, Tsunami... ¿tienes el celular en tu bolsillo? Me esta molestando un poco... —

Tsunami apoyo su barbilla en el pecho de la chica, rosando sus labios con los de ella -No se, ¿porque no me dices si realmente es mi celular? Tal vez sea otra cosa—

Los ojos de Touko se abrieron como platos, los colores se le subieron y trago en seco, -Tsunami, llevemos esto a la habitación, ¿quieres?, No quiero que nadie nos vea actuando como animales en celo—

Tsunami inmediatamente saltó de su lugar y tomo a Touko del brazo, casi dislocándoselo y tomando unas cuantas galletas más.

Touko aprendió a adorar el sabor de las Oreos antes de que la noche terminara.

-.-.-

-Etto, Tsunami-san, ¿aun sigues ahí? —Preguntó Tachimukai. La luz de la cocina seguía encendida, así que entró nada más para encontrar el mandado en el lugar que el las había dejado al irse fuera de ahí. Un paquete de Oreos a un lado de una taza de leche parecía tener un tiempo ahí. Se veía raro y también olía de ese modo.

-¡Tsunaaaamiiii-san! —Chilló el portero, apagando las luces y azotando la puerta en busca del peli-rosa.

Las bolsas del súper mercado podían esperar un poco más.

-.-.-

**Notas Finales: **Lo siento si es un poco largo y aburrido, pero de verdad quería escribir esto.  
Shirou, si lees esto, siento el retraso. Se que tu cumpleaños fue ayer, ¡pero el fic me había quedado peor que este! Espero y te guste.


End file.
